


In Safe Hands

by Bittodeath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Brat Pre Vizsla, Crying, Daddy Jaster Mereel, Daddy Kink, Dom Jaster Mereel, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Pre Vizsla Has Daddy Issues, Pre Vizsla is a Mess, Spanking, Sub Pre Vizsla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Pre needs a firm hand to guide him, especially if he intends to becomeMand'alor. Luckily, Jaster knows both how to deal with bratty boys, and how to rule Mandalore.
Relationships: Jaster Mereel/Pre Vizsla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	In Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

> There's a whole AU behind this, I swear. It's also a pretty dark one but for the sake of the porn, there are none of those elements here.  
> I thank the JangAni server for this, now I'm sitting here stewing over the fact that Pre has daddy issues.
> 
> If you're curious, though: Tor Vizsla overthrew Jaster, and gave him as a sex slave to Pre. Jango was still sold in slavery. However, Pre didn't exactly handle Jaster as intended, and Jaster still had cards to play.

Pre sobs as another hard strike lands on his ass, Jaster's gauntled doing him no favour, sending his still-bound cock thrusting against his clothed thigh. It's been two excruciating weeks without a true orgasm. Dry ones, yes, fantastic edging, getting fucked into oblivion, praised, spanked, but all his orgasms denied when they are upon him.

Jaster milked his prostate afterwards, to ease the pressure in his balls and make it easier to bear, and Pre wants to behave for him but he can't seem to bring himself to. Needs to rebel. Needs both to be good and to be bad, to be punished and rewarded. And Jaster gives him what he needs with perfect precision, but not what he wants, and it's driving him mad.

His ass stings from the blows, cheeks flushed from the humiliation of being mostly clothed still, just his pants and underwear down to his knees, bared ass raised for Jaster to strike, bent over his knees as he is. A gloved finger catches at his rim, dry, making him hiss, and he sucks in a breath when he feels Jaster hold his cheeks apart, knowing what is coming, knowing he deserves it, and still howling when the spank lands on his hole.

The pain grounds him and he can't stop rutting against Jaster's leg, who lets him. He's only building himself up, only to be left strung up high and dry again. He takes a few more before Jaster presses something cold and unyielding against his ass. The beskar plug, not very big, but always nestled against his prostate.

"Now, darling, you will sit in your meeting with your stinging ass and plugged up hole, and you will do your work, and do it well. And when you come back, I'll play a bit with that cock of yours. If you can be good, I'll let you come tomorrow. If you can't... well, if you want to come with your cock so badly, you will. Until you're empty, and then some more."

And Pre gasps and whines, sobbing, but he nods. He'll behave. He will.

But it's not all pain and punishments. When he can be good, when he gets his rewards, it's worth it. Sometimes, Jaster makes him lie down naked on the bed and strokes his cock to orgasm while kissing him deep and sweet, and Pre usually gasps out a "daddy", when he spills. 

Sometimes, Jaster asks him to warm his cock while he goes over his reports, over the affairs of the state.

Sometimes, Pre is under the desk, on his knees on a pillow, his upper body clothed and a pillow shoved between in his legs for him to grind into. It's a game: with his mouth occupied with Jaster's cock, he must not grind into the pillow. If he does, Jaster will know with a glance. But if he gets far enough into his own head, Jaster's cock a pleasant, warm weight on his tongue, the pillow doesn't get stained and Jaster eventually pulls him up into his lap and plays with his hole and his cock until he comes.

Sometimes, Jaster binds his arms in his back, sits him on his cock, and works through piles of datapads. Usually, Pre is naked, so Jaster can pinch his nipples when he feels like it. Sometimes, his arms are free but his whole body is in a harness of ropes, and Jaster praises him, tells him how pretty he is and how he should share him with the world.

And sometimes, after spilling himself in him, Jaster sticks a toy on the desk and makes him ride it until he comes. Pre is forbidden from cleaning up the desk or moving the toy before Jaster allows him to. Pre has learnt patience, either sitted on Jaster's cock, or on the plastoid one on the desk.

When Pre is a good boy and obeys, his daddy bathes him tenderly and fingers his hole when he's still soft. Or cuddles with him and fucks him slowly, telling him how good he's been. Jaster can be gentle as much as he can be a bastard, and Pre is learning. If he's really, really good, Jaster lets him ride him however he wants.

But Pre is rarely that good. He wasn't made to be good, and he still clings to that. That's alright, though. Jaster has a firm hand, and he knows when Pre needs discipline, and when Pre needs rewarding. He doles out both benevolently. Pre loves it, and so, no matter which he gives him, he always says "thank you daddy"


End file.
